Desejo Oculto
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon, Sessh x Inu]. Todos nós sabemos que em muitas vezes o ódio pode vir a ser o nosso maior inimigo e acaba nos pregando uma peça. Essa fic, mostra que por detras de um sentimento tão corrosivo também pode se surgir... Leia e descubra. Reeditada
1. Wish

**Desejo Oculto**

Yaoi, Lemon, Incesto  
InuYasha x Sesshoumaru

* * *

**Wish**

* * *

**- **

Depois de mais um fim de semana procurando os fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome retorna para o seu tempo deixando InuYasha e seus companheiros aos cuidados da velha Kaede.

- InuYasha, comporte-se... – acho meio impossível, mas não custa pedir, certo? -... se tiver qualquer problema me chama.

- Hum, até parece que preciso de você para me proteger Kagome. Sei me virar sozinho.

- Ta, até parece, você só arranja confusão... Bem, estou indo, bye.

- Há, estou livre daquela menina me criticando, vou continuar buscando os fragmentos; vocês vêm ou não?

- Eu pretendo visitar um vilarejo que tem aqui perto, dizem que a filha do senhor feudal é muito bonita. Disse Miroku, já indo embora.

- Vou ficar aqui com a sacerdotisa Kaede, pelo menos você não fica me batendo. - fala Shippou indo embora junto com a sacerdotisa.

- Mas que bando de preguiçosos não querem me ajudar; tudo bem, não preciso deles.

InuYasha continuou o seu caminho, lembrando-se de coisas de seu passado; a imagem de Kikyo lhe veio a mente, aquela sacerdotisa tinha conseguido mudar um pouco seu coração.

Ela era humana, assim como sua mãe, e por isto acabou se lembrando que ele próprio era um meio-yokai, a desgraça da família. Não se encaixava em nenhum dos dois mundos. Lembrou-se também de seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru. Este sim era um verdadeiro yokai, considerado um príncipe demônio, e este deveria se parecer muito com seu pai, que infelizmente não se lembrava.

- É... Sesshoumaru é muito forte, ágil, e bonito... Bonito? Como eu posso pensar uma coisa dessas, eu o odeio e ele também me odeia... por eu ser impuro...

Já estava anoitecendo e InuYasha resolveu parar um pouco. Tinha que comer alguma coisa.

Depois da refeição, encostou-se em uma árvore em meio a floresta escura e adormeceu.

**-**

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? - disse Jaken ao olhar seu mestre profundamente pensativo. - Sr. Sess...

- O que é Jaken, por que me perturba? - Sesshoumaru, o olhou com raiva.

- É que o senhor estava tão distraído, eu pensei que se o InuYasha aparecesse o senhor seria pego de surpresa e ...

- Eu estava justamente pensando em meu meio-irmão, não estava distraído. Jaken... deixa de ser inconveniente e me deixe ficar quieto ou senão eu te mato.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru estava muito pensativo, se lembrava das vezes em que lutara com InuYasha. No início sentia ódio pelo seu meio-irmão, mas depois das lutas, começou a notar que ele era um adversário valioso, pois tinha muita coragem, era teimoso, determinado, não gostava de perder, e... e tinha uma beleza diferente...

- Beleza?! Eu devo estar maluco, como posso pensar naquele meio-yokai imprestável desta forma... mas, ele tem um cheiro diferente, e bom por sinal, seus cabelos são parecidos com os meus só um pouco mais cheios, ele não é tão alto como eu, mas tem um corpo... Harrr, já estou pensando besteira novamente. Tenho é que tomar a espada de InuYasha, ele não merece a Tetsusaiga essa espada pertence a mim. E é isso que vou fazer, tomá-la para mim e matar aquele imprestável.

Neste momento Sesshoumaru se levanta deixando Jaken para trás, dormindo, e segue a sua intuição. Tinha sentido um cheiro diferente e resolveu segui-lo, quando...

- InuYasha?! - sussurrou, espantado ao ver seu meio-irmão dormindo serenamente ao pé da árvore, com a parte de cima do quimono entreaberta, deixando seu tórax a vista.

Sesshoumaru, se aproximou sem conseguir tirar os olhos do corpo de InuYasha, chegou tão próximo sem ser notado inicialmente, já que era muito habilidoso, e começou a observar os contornos de seu meio-irmão.

- _Ah InuYasha, eu devo estar enlouquecendo de vez, minha vontade agora não é de te matar e sim de te possuir e ser possuído por você. Se você tiver um gosto tão bom quanto o seu cheiro..._ - pensou Sesshoumaru.

- Hamm... - InuYasha estava acordando. - O que?! Sesshoumaru, seu desgraçado o que você está fazendo aqui? Veio me matar e pegar a Tetsusaiga?

Rapidamente Sesshoumaru imobilizou os braços de InuYasha com uma das mãos e continuou a olhar fixamente para seu meio-irmão.

- O que foi Sesshoumaru, por que você está me olhando desse jeito?! Me larga... ou eu te mato. - InuYasha estava se debatendo e seu peito estava completamente a vista.

- InuYasha, eu... eu...

- Seu desgraçado, quando me soltar... - InuYasha notou que o olhar de Sesshoumaru estava diferente, estavam cheios é de... de desejo.

Com a mão que estava livre, Sesshoumaru começou a abrir sua armadura e a jogou para o lado, ficando assim mais confortável; abriu também o seu quimono fazendo com que este deslizasse por seus ombros.

InuYasha estava pasmo com que estava vendo, seu meio-irmão, o príncipe demônio, o yokai completo Sesshoumaru estava tirando suas roupas para... para... InuYasha não estava acreditando, ele era alvo de desejo de Sesshoumaru. Neste momento parou de tentar se soltar.

- InuYasha... eu quero ter você agora! - disse Sesshoumaru roucamente.

- Sesshoumaru, isso não está certo... Somos do mesmo sexo.

- Isso para mim não importa InuYasha, já que eu não posso ter a Tetsusaiga por ser um yokai, eu quero pelo menos ter você.

InuYasha olhou para Sesshoumaru e começou a desejá-lo também. Seu corpo tão grande, seus cabelos sedosos e prateados, seus olhos tão frios e misteriosos. InuYasha começou a sentir um formigamento percorrendo-lhe o corpo, o deixando quente. Sesshoumaru também sentiu e pela primeira vez um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, dessa forma Sesshoumaru largou os braços do meio-yokai.

- Sesshoumaru, você está sorrindo por quê? - InuYasha pergunta esfregando os pulsos.

- Ah meu meio-irmão... vejo que você também está interessado e isto me deixa realmente feliz. - sem esperar uma resposta, Sesshoumaru avança e dá um beijo carinhoso em InuYasha, este aos poucos vai retribuindo.

Sesshoumaru começa beijar com mais intensidade, brincando com sua língua por toda extensão da boca de InuYasha, e este começa a gemer e arfar por entre o beijo.

Sesshoumaru vai descendo os lábios, lambendo o pescoço de InuYasha e ao mesmo tempo vai retirando a calça de seu meio-irmão, observando que este já se encontrava com uma ereção gigantesca. E Sesshoumaru diz:

- Apesar de você ser apenas um garoto de 17 anos, você já é bem dotado. - falou rindo e deixando InuYasha envergonhado.

Sesshoumaru começou a abrir sua própria calça, deixando com que esta caia aos seus pés. InuYasha olhando todo o corpo do yokai, pára ao notar o tamanho do membro de Sesshoumaru. Era maior do que o dele, e InuYasha deu um sorriso para Sesshoumaru. Dizendo:

- Sesshoumaru, nunca pensei que você fosse aparentemente tão delicioso.

- Meu meio-irmão, só diga isso depois que terminarmos.

Sesshoumaru puxou InuYasha para que ficasse em uma melhor posição, logo começando a lamber a barriga do mais novo, indo em direção ao membro pulsante, fazendo com que InuYasha acabasse por fincar suas unhas na terra e começasse a gemer mais alto.

- Ahhhh Sess... Isso continue...

- Ah irmãozinho... vou fazer com que você se derreta todinho agora.

Sesshoumaru abocanha o membro de InuYasha, e fica brincando, passando a língua pela glande rosada que já escorria algumas gotículas de sêmen.

- Isso, isso, chupa, chupa tudo...

Os movimentos estavam ficando ainda mais intensos, InuYasha segurava os cabelos de Sesshoumaru para ver o movimento de vai-e-vem feito pela boca de seu meio-irmão em seu membro. A felação era intensa e InuYasha estava quase gozando quando Sesshoumaru parou bruscamente, olhando o rosto do ser que estava a sua frente. InuYasha resmungou, não queria que Sesshoumaru parasse de chupá-lo, principalmente no momento que estava quase para gozar.

- Sesshoumaru, por que parou estava tão bom...

- Eu quero que você faça o mesmo comigo meu irmãozinho, agora é minha vez de sentir o toque quente de sua boca.

- Hum, adorei a idéia. - disse InuYasha ainda meio decepcionado.

Sesshoumaru estava de joelhos próximo ao rosto de InuYasha, este levantou um pouco o corpo para poder abocanhar o enorme membro de seu irmão.

- Hum, Sesshoumaru você tem um gosto e um pau maravilhoso. - disse InuYasha entre uma lambida e uma chupada.

- InuYasha, cale a boca e comece a me chupar. - Ordenou Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha estava chupando o membro de Sesshoumaru tão vigorosamente que, em algumas ocasiões, até se engasgava com o seu tamanho.

- Isso meu meio-yokai... me chupa com vontade e com força. – comentou roucamente olhando para o irmão. – Ah... eu vou gozar...

Sesshoumaru gozou na boca de InuYasha, que quase sufocou-se com a quantidade de sêmen expelido. Sesshoumaru ainda aturdido pelo gozo, abaixou-se, indo em direção aos lábios InuYasha e começou a beijá-lo, provando o seu próprio gosto.

- InuYasha, quero você dentro de mim. Vem...

Sesshoumaru deitou ao lado de InuYasha, fazendo com que este viesse para cima de seu corpo, colocando-o entre as suas pernas. InuYasha olhou para o rosto de seu irmão e deu um sorriso. Posicionou seu sexo na entrada de Sesshoumaru, mas precisava lubrificá-lo; resolveu descer e lamber a entrada apertada de Sesshoumaru, que gemia de prazer ao sentir aquela língua brincando em seu ânus. Depois de deixar bem úmido, InuYasha voltou a se posicionar e começou a enfiar a cabeça de seu membro devagarzinho, para não machucar, olhando sempre para o rosto do irmão buscando suas reações. Após vencer a resistência, invadindo completamente o canal do irmão, InuYasha pode escutar Sesshoumaru gemer mais alto. Para o mais velho era um misto de dor e prazer que nunca sentira em sua vida.

- Vai InuYasha em come, me come todinho, enfia tudo.

- Hum, Sesshoumaru você é tão apertadinho que está me levando a loucura.

InuYasha começou a se movimentar, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru se contorcesse sob si, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo a pressão em seu canal aumentar em torno do membro de InuYasha que lhe preenchia. Para melhorar a penetração, InuYasha levantou uma das pernas de seu irmão, conseguindo aprofundar ainda mais as estocadas, encostando sua pélvis as nádegas do mais velho.

O vai-e-vem era intenso e violento, fazendo ambos soltassem gemidos altos. Sesshoumaru agarrou, com uma das mãos, a bunda de InuYasha para auxiliar nas investidas, e com a outra, começou a se masturbar; ambos já estavam no auge. Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a gozar, e InuYasha sentindo aquele líquido quente e viscoso em seu abdômen, também gozou, preenchendo o interior de Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha desabou em cima do corpo de Sesshoumaru. Ambos estavam ofegantes e sem força. Sesshoumaru deu um beijo na testa de seu meio-irmão e adormeceram.

Estava amanhecendo e Sesshoumaru acordou primeiro, estava com o seu corpo dolorido, como se tivesse lutado a noite inteira, olhou para o lado e ficou admirando InuYasha dormindo como se fosse uma criança, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Teria que ir embora e tão logo se levantou, Sesshoumaru se vestiu e beijou de leve a boca de seu meio-irmão, evitando assim acordá-lo. Já vestido, deu uma última olhada para o mais novo e foi embora.

**-**

- Sesshoumaru-sama, aonde o senhor foi? Fiquei preocupado com o senhor quando e não o encontrei.

- Ora Jaken, fui andar um pouco e acabei adormecendo próximo a uma árvore.

Sesshoumaru falava e olhava para a floresta há poucos metros daquele local, um sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto, juntamente com um brilho em seu olhar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor está sorrindo, nunca vi o senhor sorrir.

- Talvez Jaken, você volte a me ver sorrir, quem sabe em breve, mas agora vamos embora e pare de fazer perguntas ou lhe mato.

**-**

Quando InuYasha acordou, notou que Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali. Pensou ter sonhado tudo aquilo, mas logo observou que estava sem suas roupas e que suas nádegas estavam completamente arranhadas. Com esses indícios teve a certeza de que aquilo não havia sido um sonho. Deu um sorriso malicioso e pensou consigo mesmo que tinha adorado a luta que travara com seu meio-irmão naquela noite, e logo começou a se vestir.

- É Sesshoumaru, quem sabe possamos lutar desta forma mais vezes.

Resolveu retornar para o vilarejo da velha Kaede, ficando junto com os outros, aguardando o retorno de Kagome.

**Continua**

* * *

Bem, não me matem. Escrevi isso em 2003. Minha primeira fic. Tentei não passar a tesoura nela, e deletar, dei uma leve editada, apenas para deixá-la menos... tosca?! XD  
Bem, quem for ler, é que vai dar o veredicto final.

Bjinss  
Litha-chan

Fic re-postada: 01-12-2007


	2. Te Quero Novamente

**Desejo Oculto**

_Yaoi, Lemon, Incesto  
Sesshoumaru x InuYasha_

* * *

**Te Quero Novamente**

* * *

-

**_  
_**

Depois de voltar ao vilarejo, InuYasha ficou muito mais reservado do que o normal, todos estavam pensando que o meio-youkai estava sentindo falta de Kagome, mas isso iria mudar logo, pois a menina estaria voltando hoje e com isso ele voltaria a ser o encrenqueiro de sempre, que já sentiam falta.

Mas na realidade, InuYasha estava pensando nos acontecimentos de uma semana atrás, quando tinha se encontrado com o seu meio irmão, e os acontecimentos daquele encontro estavam o deixando realmente confuso. O que ele realmente estava sentindo?!

- A primeira mulher que amei foi a Kikyo, que morreu por minha causa, depois de ter se envolvido sentimentalmente comigo; bem, hoje estou ligado a Kagome por um sentimento muito parecido e acho que é até mais forte, só que nunca me declarei pra ela, e agora... Agora tenho que lidar com isso que sinto logo pelo Sesshoumaru... e logo por ele.

- Olá InuYasha... - disse Kagome, chegando com sua bicicleta e uma mala enorme.

- Hnf, até que fim voltou Kagome, agora podemos continuar a busca pelos outros fragmentos... - disse InuYasha já puxando Kagome pelo braço.

- Espera aí InuYasha, eu mal acabei de chegar e você já quer me ver aí fora atrás da jóia?! Já vou, mas me deixa descansar um pouco.

- Hnf, uma humana imprestável, por qualquer coisa já se diz cans...

- SENTAAAAAAA... – o berro com a ordem veio sem o meio youkai esperar. – Agora sim me sinto descansada.

- GRRRR... Por que fez isso Kagome...?

- Pára você deixar de ser chato. O que houve com você durante essa semana, InuYasha ? Parece que acordou com o pé do avesso.

- Besteira... - resmungou InuYasha.

- Kagome, Kagome... - era Shippou que corria e gritava ao mesmo tempo em direção a menina. - Que bom que você voltou, Kagome. Estávamos com saudades de sua companhia.

- Ainda bem que alguém sentiu minha falta, sem ser por causa da jóia. E aí Shippou, ouve muita confusão na minha ausência? - perguntou Kagome olhando para InuYasha sentado distante.

- Que nada Kagome, InuYasha essa semana parece até que foi enfeitiçado, pois não fez nada além de ficar olhando o céu e as estrelas. Para você ter idéia ele nem me bateu...

- É, isto está muito estranho né, Shippou?!

- Põe estranho nisso, Kagome... Vou te contar uma coisa...

- O que é Shippou?

- Há uma semana atrás InuYasha chegou de manhã, logo depois que você foi embora, e estava com um cheiro diferente.

- Como assim um cheio diferente?

Shippou olhando discretamente para InuYasha, só para ter certeza que este não estava prestando atenção, diz:

- Kagome, ele estava com um cheiro peculiar, mas acho que você não iria notar...

- Fala Shippou, assim você me mata de curiosidade...

- Ele estava com o odor do meio-irmão dele, o Sesshoumaru...

- Sério?!

- Hum hum... Isso mesmo.

- Ele deve ter encontrado o Sesshoumaru, e novamente lutaram, Shippou.

- Não sei não Kagome, desde aquele dia ele 'tá assim, pensativo demais, demais para ser o InuYasha que conhecemos.

Enquanto Shippou fofocava com Kagome sobre InuYasha, este resolveu dar uma volta sem falar nada a ninguém, o que era típico dele.

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, Senhor Sessh...

- Jaken se repetir meu nome desta forma insistentemente mais uma vez, não irei poupar-lhe a vida. Você me irrita com sua simples presença, falando então...

- Desculpe-me, Senhor Sesshoumaru... Só vim lhe perguntar se iremos acampar por aqui, é que daqui a algumas horas irá escurecer...

- Tudo bem Jaken, ficaremos por aqui. Agora me deixe sozinho, vou caminhar por aí.

_O Senhor Sesshoumaru está tão esquisito, não que ele não seja assim naturalmente, mas ultimamente... _Pensou Jaken, ao observar o youkai se afastando.

- Hum... aqui tem um rio... não tem nenhum humano imprestável por aqui, acho que vou me refrescar...

Aos poucos Sesshoumaru, foi se livrando de sua armadura, deixando sua espada o mais próximo possível, retirando o laço amarelo que o envolve deixando seu quimono frouxo, foi caminhando em direção as margens do rio e se despiu por completo. Entrou na água fria e começou a lavar os seus cabelos sedosos, prateados e lindos. Um leve sorriso lhe veio à face. Encostou a cabeça na beirada do rio e fechou os olhos para se lembrar daquela noite. Mesmo na água fria seu corpo começava a queimar e deixou escapar em voz alta a frase:

- Te quero novamente.

Perto, no topo de uma árvore estava InuYasha há observar e fazendo o possível para não ser notado, mas...

- InuYasha, apareça... Sei que você está na árvore me olhando, posso sentir o seu cheiro, se esqueceu?!

Por um momento InuYasha se sentiu sem graça, e como fora descoberto, optou por descer da árvore, mantendo uma certa distância.

- Deixa de ser bobo, pode chegar mais perto, não vou lhe morder. - Sesshoumaru virou o corpo, se debruçando na beirada do rio, estampando um sorriso de satisfação e um olhar um tanto pecaminoso; como se fosse dar o bote em uma presa tão suculenta, e claro que a presa seria... InuYasha.

- Hnf, se eu quisesse Sesshoumaru eu teria te matado aqui mesmo. Você está se tornado muito relaxado.

- Se eu estivesse a fim de lhe matar, você não teria ficado tanto tempo lá na árvore me olhando. O que foi maninho está querendo algo?

- Ora seu canalha...

Sesshoumaru acabou por se levantar, saindo de dentro da água, e para a surpresa de InuYasha, este já estava com uma ereção descomunal pedindo para ser acalentada.

- O que foi, parece que nunca viu... - ele estava com um sorriso malicioso.

A visão que InuYasha tinha agora era: seu meio-irmão, mas poderoso que ele, mais alto, mais belo, com um corpo maravilhoso, com os cabelos e o corpo todo molhado, bem torneado, sem falar nas marcar avermelhadas que tem espalhado por todo aquele corpo, e com uma ereção gigantesca e pulsante vindo em sua direção... era um misto de sensações, excitantes e desconcertantes.

- Sesshoumaru o que você quer comigo?

- O mesmo que você, ora. Para começar, você tem o faro muito sensível e sabia que eu estava aqui, e se você ainda não saiu correndo é que temos algo ainda há discutir, certo?! Que tal continuarmos de onde paramos? – O youkai falava enquanto andava na direção de InuYasha.

- Eu vou embora, isso tá indo longe demais... - retrucou InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru segurou o braço de seu meio-irmão sem fazer muita força e o puxou para perto de si, tomando os lábios do outro em um beijo que logo foi correspondido.

O youkai foi retirando lentamente o kimono de seu meio-irmão, e ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava das roupas, começava a mordiscar o pescoço de InuYasha, passando levemente a língua por toda extensão daquela pele, fazendo com que InuYasha começasse a gemer e se sentir febril, com o seu corpo a tremer.

- Humm, vejo que você está gostando, se entregue aos seus instintos meu irmão... - disse Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru foi empurrando InuYasha até uma árvore que estava bem próxima a eles, fazendo com que InuYasha ficasse escorado a ela.

Os beijos continuaram por todo o corpo trêmulo de InuYasha e a cada novo beijo, era seguido de uma mordida e uma lambida bem úmida. Sesshoumaru deu uma atenção especial para os mamilos rosados e tentadores do irmão, fazendo movimentos circulares sobre eles, cravando os caninos para arrancar pequenos gritos e suspiros de prazer do outro.

Já cansado de tanto brincar e torturar InuYasha, Sesshoumaru vai descendo pela barriga, deixando um rastro úmido de saliva, parando para brincar um pouco com o umbigo do outro; este começava a reclamar em baixos sussurros – incompreensíveis - que queria alívio, pois seus pênis estava tão rijo, tão duro que doía muito, e gotículas já se acumulavam na glande. Mas Sesshoumaru em vez de aliviá-lo, só deu umas singelas lambidas na cabeça do pau pulsante e o prensou com dois dedos, fazendo assim InuYasha gemer em angústia, decepção e também raiva.

- Bem, meu irmãozinho acho que já posso brincar seriamente com você...

Logo após comentar com certo sarcasmo, Sesshoumaru levantou as pernas de InuYasha fazendo-as cruzar em torno de sua cintura, em seguida começou a roçar a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada - apertada - de InuYasha, fazendo com que o mesmo levasse um susto e em um impulso pensasse em se soltar.

- Não seja uma mau jogador maninho, agora é a minha vez, no início irá doer um pouco, mas depois você só sentirá prazer, eu garanto.

Sesshoumaru umedeceu um de seus dedos para penetrar o ânus de InuYasha, fazendo com que o meio-youkai prendesse a respiração quando sentiu o dedo de seu irmão lhe tocando e forçando entrada dentro de si, começando a se movimentar tão logo conseguira entrar, lhe causando além do leve incômodo, espasmos e arrepios de prazer; mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru ainda encontrava alguma resistência ao sentir seu dedo com dificuldade na movimentação, e logo introduziu mais um dedo. Poucos minutos depois, InuYasha se encontrava no ápice do desespero, clamando urgentemente por alívio...

- Ahhhhh, Sesshoumaru, por favor, pare com isso e me coma logo, não agüento mais, enfie logo dentro de mim, me come...

Sesshoumaru ao ouvi as súplicas retirou os dedos que estavam tentando alargar o estreito canal, e posicionando o seu membro na entrada de InuYasha, deu uma única estocada, fazendo com que o meio-youkai gritasse de dor por ser penetrado tão bruscamente; e por ter suas costas arrastada de encontro a árvore.

As estocadas começaram leves e num ritmo acalentador para que InuYasha pudesse se sentir confortável de início, mas Sesshoumaru não pode conter sua ânsia de sexo e luxúria, em minutos começou a estocar com mais rapidez e força dentro do ânus de seu irmão, não se esquecendo é claro de masturbá-lo.

- Está bom assim irmãozinho, quer mais forte ou mais devagar?... Humm...

- Sesshoumaru, me come com toda a força, quero sentir o seu pau me preencher por inteiro.

- Ahhh... pelo menos você não é um meio-youkai tão imprestável assim... Ahamm...

Sentindo as várias estocadas fortes dentro de si e com a mão de seu irmão lhe masturbando, InuYasha chegou rapidamente ao clímax, gozando intensamente, espalhando o espesso líquido morno por todo o seu abdômen e pela mão de Sesshoumaru. Este por sentir as contrações do canal ao redor de seu membro, dificultando as estocadas, acabou por alcançar também o clímax, gozando em abundância dentro de InuYasha. Ambos estavam tão exaustos que por fim caíram ao pé da árvore para descansar um pouco.

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru retornou ao rio para se lavar e não deixar nenhum vestígio em sua pele para que Jaken não lhe perturbasse. InuYasha também foi se lavar, não desejava retornar para perto dos amigos no vilarejo e ser descoberto, não queria que grupo notasse o que andara fazendo, e muito menos com quem.

Após o banho, depois de ambos estarem vestidos...

- InuYasha... Espero que utilize seu faro sensível mais vezes, ainda temos muito o que discutir. – Sesshoumaru saiu de perto com um olhar malicioso e um sorriso no canto da boca.

- É Sesshoumaru, se todas as nossas discussões forem assim, tenho que confessar que você é capaz de me vencer. - disse seguindo para o outro lado.

_**No Vilarejo...**_

- Ué InuYasha aonde você estava? Quase fica sem jantar!

- Fui andar por aí, e vê se pára de fazer tantas perguntas, Kagome, você não é minha mãe... – parou olhando para outro lado, evitando encarar a menina. - Vou dormir um pouco, depois eu como, estou muito cansado para brigar com você agora.

- Kagome... ?

- Fala Shippou?!

- De novo... De novo aquele cheiro...

- Cheiro? Ah... Você quer dizer o cheiro do Sesshoumaru?

- Isso! Fala baixo Kagome, quer que eu morra?

- Que isso Shippou, se o InuYasha tivesse se encontrado com o Sesshoumaru ele não estaria tão limpinho assim, e dormindo com um sorriso no rosto...

_O QUE? Limpinho, cansado - como ele mesmo disse - e dormindo com um sorriso no rosto? E Shippou alegando que ele está com o cheiro do Sesshoumaru... EU DEVO ESTAR SURTANDO... Só pode ser isso..._ – olhava desconfiada para o meio-youkai enquanto pensava.

**FIM ?  
**

* * *

"**A inocência é uma dádiva da ignorância para certas pessoas"... hehehe**

Bem, esta foi minha primeira fic de _**InuYasha**_. Foi re-editada, e tive que me conter para não deletar esta fic de tão... Bem, convenhamos, reler um texto nosso – antigo -, ainda mais depois de saber que sua forma de escrever mudou drasticamente, dá uma coceira incrível. Busquei ao máximo manter a forma original, mas tive que dar uma arrumada em certas partes que estavam realmente toscas.

Após esta fic, a continuação dela, vem no formato de uma fic_Crossover_, chamada _**"Trio Sedutor..."**_, que pretendo postar aqui no Nyah Fanfiction, isto se alguém se interessar, lógico!

Espero que tenham gostado, peço desculpas se algo estiver meio estranho, mas era: ou isso, ou deletar o capítulo todo

_**Bjins**_ e aguardo um comentáriozinho para deixar uma raposa feliz e saltitante, hehe  
_**Litha-chan**_

_Re-postada: 01/12/2007 _


End file.
